It's Inevitable
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: Short smitchie oneshot to the sone Rain, Tax...It's Inevitable by Celine Dion. Previously xCantxTakexMyxEyesxOffxYoux.


**Hey. I'm not really proud of how this one turned out, it's a different writing style for me but I though I'd try it. Tell me what you think. Hope it's not too bad.**

**-Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or The song Rain Tax...It's Inevitable by Celine Dion**

* * *

I did not know there was a plan  
Somewhere a perfect man  
I don't believe in the stars  
Then you smiled at my pretense  
As you broke down my defenses  
Just want to be where you are

Mitchie Torres was always an average girl…Shane Grey on the other hand, not so much. Never in her dreams would Mitchie have ever pictured herself completely in love with him, and not just celebrity crush in love with him. No, _in love _in love with him. He was the one for her. He didn't run when he realized that she wasn't an openly open person, instead he stubbornly stuck around, determined to break through the barriers she had built up, and she allowed him never thinking he could…but boy was she wrong.

Love ain't like fashion  
The look remains the same  
I'll wear your heart forever  
'Cause some things never change

Like rain, tax  
After lightning the thunder cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
Sooner or later it had to come true  
Like rain, tax  
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
You see what I want  
What I want is you

The thing is though, once he started to form cracks in that wall, well she almost admittedly and slowly gave herself in letting him finish what he started. It has gotten to the point that she knew that no matter what happened he would be her protection, her new wall, except this wall wasn't to protect her heart from the outside…it already had her heart indefinitely. It was to protect her from challenges.

In the end, though it was all inevitable. The process he was determined to start was the process he finished, even if she had never succumbed in the beginning. It was something that just had to happen. He was the only one who could reach inside her heart and comfort the parts that needed to be comforted, love the parts that needed to be loved, mend the parts that needed to be broken…and that's what he had accomplished.

Thought that life was logical  
Love was a miracle  
That happened to someone else, not me  
Baby, I must've said a little prayer  
Suddenly I looked up and you were there  
And the rest is history

I don't want to be an island anymore  
Just resign yourself  
'Cause there's one thing for sure

Like rain, tax  
After lightning the thunder cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
Sooner or later it had to come true  
Like rain, tax  
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
You see what I want  
What I want is you

It had to be you  
It had to be you

If you were to question her on it her only explanation would be that she was ready to break out and when the time came he was the there, willing. There was no doubt in her mind from that moment that she would allow him, she may have put up a fight initially because well, it was a huge change for her, but she wouldn't have chosen anyone else, let alone let anyone else close enough. He was her rock now. It was undeniable.

Say you'll be here forever  
You and me here together  
When will you see what I want  
What I want is you

Like rain, tax  
After lightning the thunder cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
Sooner or later it had to come true  
Like rain, tax  
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
You see what I want  
What I want is you

No matter how much she trusted him and loved him though, with the way she functioned, well it only made sense when she would question again on occasion. He didn't mind. He loved to tell her he loved and that he would be the one there. He promised over and over again, and he would always. He would promise her the world if it were possible.

Like rain, tax  
After lightning the thunder cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
Sooner or later it had to come true  
Like rain, tax  
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks  
(It's inevitable)  
You see what I want  
What I want is you

It was only fate that Shane would be the one for Mitchie.


End file.
